1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a polymer, a method of preparing the same, a composite prepared from the polymer, and an electrode and a composite membrane, each including the polymer or the composite.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the types of electrolyte and fuel used, fuel cells can be classified as polymer electrolyte membrane fuel cells (“PEMFCs”), direct methanol fuel cells (“DMFCs”), phosphoric acid fuel cells (“PAFCs”), molten carbonate fuel cells (“MCFCs”), or solid oxide fuel cells (“SOFCs”).
PEMFCs operating at 100° C. or higher temperatures in non-humidified conditions, as compared to those operable at low temperatures, do not require a humidifier, and are known to be convenient in terms of control of water supply and highly reliable in terms of system operation. Furthermore, such high-temperature PEMFCs may become more durable against carbon monoxide (CO) poisoning that may occur in fuel electrodes. Thus, a simplified reformer may be used therefor. Due to these advantages, PEMFCs operable at medium and high temperatures in non-humidified conditions are increasingly drawing attention.
Along with the current trends for increasing the operation temperature of PEMPCs as described above, fuel cells operable at medium and high temperatures are drawing more attention.
However, thermal stability, ionic conductivity, and mechanical characteristics of the electrolyte membranes for fuel cells developed so far are not satisfactory. Thus, there is a demand for electrolyte membranes having improved performance.